


Holiday Cheer

by Birdgirl90



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl90/pseuds/Birdgirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing says the holidays like peppermint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Cheer

It starts with Venom’s strong arms wrapping around his long torso.  Head of Intel, and Ocelot’s so engrossed in the files he’s organizing that he never hears the heavy footfalls behind him.  Unusual, but it happens from time to time, with the chaos in his mind and around him.

Venom’s bearded lips mingle on Ocelot’s lean neck, pressing against his pulse as he continues to hold the silver haired man, sending shivers through Ocelot’s core.  He looks up from the papers and turns his head, allows himself a kiss from the man around him.  He’s not John, but in moments like this, it’s just so easy to pretend.  He twists in Venom’s embrace to face him, lets the kiss deepen, his mouth probed as he sighs.

The file gets discarded and Venom breaks the encounter to guide the other man to his quarters, Ocelot following unquestioningly as he always does, the rattles of his spurs echoing the rattle of desire in his throat.  These moments with Venom are more and more frequent, and Adam finds he enjoys that, enjoys the closeness even as he’s pushed against walls, bites left on the back of his neck.

When they enter the room, it’s dark save for a small dim light.  Movement and the awkward gait all too familiar to all on base greet them, and Adam’s pulse goes up even more.  It’s not unusual for the three of them to have nights together, though they try not to acknowledge it.  But for Adam, it’s become more than need, though there is that for sure; he’s finding he enjoys the warmth of bodies around him, the gruffness of Miller’s lips on his ear and the burn of Venom’s beard on his neck.  They both have a distinct scent and sometimes alone at night, he remembers the way they mingle together as he strokes himself to release.

Venom’s lips are back on him even as he feels Miller’s lone hand reach for and tug his scarf from his neck, leaving Adam feeling exposed and vulnerable.  The mechanical whirring of Venom’s hand as he pushes Adam towards the bed mixes with the groans from Miller; Adam knows he’s watching and deepens his kiss, reaching down to grab the growing bulge between Venom’s legs just to get more of a reaction out of both men.  He’s not disappointed as Venom pushes him on the edge of the bed with a loud groan in Adam’s mouth, Miller limping over to settle beside him, face already flushed.

But there’s a new element tonight as Venom pulls away.  Miller holds out a single candy cane, the scent of peppermint filling Adam’s nose as his mouth instinctively begins to water.  Venom stands beside him and before Adam can react, thick fingers lock around his jaw, forcing his mouth open.  Miller shoves the candy cane in his mouth and Adam feels the flush grow and heat stir in his groin as he feels the candy fuck his mouth.  He’s never been one for gentle, and tonight is no exception; the more the candy cane goes in and out, touch the back of his throat once as Venom’s grip holds firm, fingers locking his jaw into place, the more turned on Adam gets, until he’s positively moaning and shaking.

The sticky sweet candy leaves his mouth, and Venom holds him to watch as Miller runs a long tongue along the narrow strip before leaning back on the bed, legs open across the mattress, tent pitched in his green slacks.  Adam just about can’t take it anymore when Venom lets go of his jaw just in time to push him further on the bed, push his head between Miller’s legs.  The wordless order is given, and Adam more than willingly unzips the commander’s trousers and frees his erection.  Venom slips behind him, holds his head up once more as Miller fucks the candy cane one last time before the silver head is pushed down and over the aching length before him.

Adam starts bobbing, tongue swirling and encouraged on by Miller’s loud moans and cries - the man could never be silent, and the thought makes him smile his cat grin around the cock in his mouth - as he feels thick calloused fingers and metallic ones reach for his belt, a sudden warmth protruding his back.  Venom unzips and tugs the cowboy’s pants down, grabbing Adam’s already hard cock and tugging it once, making his mouth falter around Miller.

A gloved hand finds his hair, and Adam lets his mouth be fucked as Venom presses against his entrance, flesh hand still wrapped around his leaking cock and cool metal one against the small of his back; the hand at his hair pulls down hard and the back of Miller’s dick presses for a moment against the back of his throat, causing him to choke and his eyes water.

 Adam loves this, loves being forced to do their bidding, loves being on his goddamn knees the same way he loves breaking bones and drawing blood in room 101.  As Miller starts to spill into him with an explosive cry and Venom rocks in from behind, Adam feels himself drowning in fire and pleasure and pain.  They aren’t gentle with him, and he never wants them to be.  The more aggressive, the better.

The tight fist in his hair only lets go slightly as it pulls him off Miller’s thick cock.  Adam licks his lips, catches all the salty bitterness left behind.  Venom thrusts harder into him, and it makes him shudder and whimper, his cock hard and aching and if only he could touch it-

Miller lets go and reaches down, pulling with his gloved hand along Adam’s length, matching his pumps to Venom’s thrusts until at last Adam trembles and cums with a small grunt, arms shaking beneath him as Venom finishes, hot seed in his ass and a bearded bite on the back of his neck.

The three men clean up, and Adam’s weak, flushed, tingling from his core to the crown of his head.  With a smirk, Miller holds up the half melted candy cane and lays it across Adam’s panting tongue.  Venom places a kiss and a tug in the silver hair before clearing his throat as Adam munches the candy, savoring the sweetness of the peppermint in contrast to the bitter aftertaste in his throat.  He nearly purrs.

He’s always loved the holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies! :)
> 
> ~Birdie


End file.
